Alexandra Eames
|affiliation = NYPD |division = Major Case Squad |status = Alive |family = Johnny Eames Joe Dutton Elizabeth Two unnamed nephews Two unnamed nieces |playedby = Kathryn Erbe |precinct = One Police Plaza |occupation = Police Officer |first = CI: "One" |last = SVU: "Poisoned Motive" }}Alexandra Eames was a detective on Law & Order: Criminal Intent, portrayed by Kathryn Erbe. She works in Manhattan's Major Case Squad and was Robert Goren's partner. Most recently she is the Lieutenant in charge of MCS. ( : "Acceptable Loss") History She came from a family of police officers, including her father Johnny Eames. She is widowed. Her husband Joe Dutton, who was also a police officer in New York City, was killed in the line of duty. She would find out in 2007 that the man who had been convicted of Joe's murder, Ray Delgado, was actually innocent. The actual murderer turned out to be Manny Beltran, who had decided to become a doctor to assuage his guilt over the murder. ( : "Amends") Eames was a surrogate mother for her sister in 2003, giving birth to a boy. ( : "F.P.S.") When accused by Goren's nemesis, Nicole Wallace, as having "eggs ripe and ready to hire", Eames cites pregnancy as a "great experience" and that she remains close to her nephew. Eames briefly served as the temporary Captain of the MCS after the murder of Captain Danny Ross, however, she resigned after being forced to fire her partner Detective Goren. She did so despite being offered the chance to become the permanent Captain of the MCS. ( : Loyalty (2)) She (along with Goren) were reinstated to the Major Case Squad a year later. ( : Rispetto) Eames is on loan to the joint City/Federal Homeland Security Task Force. Benson asks Eames why she stared at the suspect with a tilted head, and Eames responds that it was something her partner taught her while at MCS. She briefly mentions to Benson that her partner at MCS moved on after 11 years of working together and for her, it was also time for a change. ( : "Acceptable Loss") Eames would later assist the SVU team with hunting down Gloria Montero by coordinating NYPD and SWAT teams throughout the search and would later assist in background efforts during the standoff between Gloria and Odafin Tutuola. ( : "Poisoned Motive") Appearances *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' (10 seasons, 142 episodes): **Season 1: "One" • "Art" • "Smothered" • "The Faithful" • "Jones" • "The Extra Man" • "Poison" • "The Pardoner's Tale" • "The Good Doctor" • "Enemy Within" • "The Third Horseman" • "Crazy" • "The Insider" • "Homo Homini Lupis" • "Semi-Professional" • "Phantom" • "Seizure" • "Yesterday" • "Maledictus" • "Badge" • "Faith" • "Tuxedo Hill" **Season 2: "Dead" • "Bright Boy" • "Anti-Thesis" • "Best Defense" • "Chinoiserie" • "Malignant" • "Tomorrow" • "The Pilgrim" • "Shandeh" • "Con-Text" • "Baggage" • "Suite Sorrow" • "See Me" • "Probability" • "Monster" • "Cuba Libre" • "Cold Comfort" • "Legion" • "Cherry Red" • "Blink" • "Graansha" • "Zoonotic" • "A Person of Interest" **Season 3: "Undaunted Mettle" • "Gemini" • "The Gift" • "But Not Forgotten" • "Pravda" • "Stray" • "A Murderer Among Us" • "Sound Bodies" • "Happy Family" • "Unrequited" • "Pas de Deux" • "Mis-Labeled" • "Shrink-Wrapped" • "The Saint" • "Conscience" • "Ill-Bred" • "Fico Di Capo" • "D.A.W." • "Consumed" **Season 4: "Semi-Detached" • "The Posthumous Collection" • "Want" • "Great Barrier" • "Eosphoros" • "In the Dark" • "Magnificat" • "Silver Lining" • "Inert Dwarf" • "View From Up Here" • "Gone" • "Collective" • "Stress Position" • "Sex Club" • "Death Roe" • "Ex Stasis" • "Shibboleth" • "The Good Child" • "Beast" • "No Exit" • "The Unblinking Eye" • "My Good Name" • "False-Hearted Judges" **Season 5: "Grow" • "Prisoner" • "Acts of Contrition" • "In the Wee Small Hours (Part I)" • "In the Wee Small Hours (Part II)" • "Scared Crazy" • "Slither" • "Proud Flesh" • "Wrongful Life" • "Vacancy" • "Cruise to Nowhere" • "On Fire" **Season 6: "Blind Spot" • "Siren Call" • "Bedfellows" • "Masquerade" • "The War at Home" • "Priviledge" • "Albatross" • "Brother's Keeper" • "Silencer" • "Rocket Man" • "Endgame" • "Renewal" **Season 7: "Amends" • "Smile" • "Depths" • "Self-made" • "Untethered" • "Purgatory" • "Betrayed" • "Kissinger" • "Vanishing Act" • "Legacy" • "Frame" **Season 8: "Playing Dead" • "Identity Crisis" • "Faithfully" • "Folie à Deux" • "Family Values" • "Lady's Man" • "All In" • "Major Case" • "Alpha Dog" • "Revolution" **Season 9: "Loyalty (1)" • "Loyalty (2)" **Season 10: "Rispetto" • "The Consoler" • "Boots on the Ground" • "The Last Street in Manhattan" • "Cadaver" • "Trophy Wine" • "Icarus" • "To the Boy in the Blue Knit Cap" *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (1 season, 2 episodes): **Season 14: "Acceptable Loss" • "Poisoned Motive" de:Alexandra Eames Category:Major Case Squad Category:CI Characters Category:CI Main Characters Category:Detectives Category:Females Category:Lieutenants Category:SVU Characters Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Assault Victims Category:Harassment Victims Category:Kidnapping Victims Category:Witnesses